


Pink & Satiny

by Charlie_The_Damned



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel in Panties, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_The_Damned/pseuds/Charlie_The_Damned
Summary: Dean remembers how nice panties felt against his skin, and wonders how good they might look on Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been waiting in line to buy pie, but sunlight gleemed off the glass of the store window across the street, grabbing Dean's attention. A wicked smirk soon replaced his smile. He left the line, pie long forgotten, his mind consumed with other thoughts as he left the store and crossed the street to buy something sweeter than any pie. 

"Honey, I'm home." Dean announced, shutting the motel door behind him. Cas was stretched out on the bed, trenchcoat and all. He glanced up, the sight of those ocean blue eyes alone sending a bolt of desire rushing through Dean. "You took a long time at the bakery, did everything go alright?" Cas asked, concern lacing his rough voice as he gave Dean a quick once over. "I'm fine, Cas. Actually, I'm better than fine." Cas's eyes narrowed in confusion, his head tilting slightly, giving him that vintage puppy dog look. "You didn't get pie." He stated, even more confused that before. "No, I didn't." Dean confirmed. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked, partially serious. Dean chuckled at his antics. 

"I got something even better." He said, smirking playfully. Cas's eyes locked onto the small, obnoxiously bright pink bag in Dean's hand. "Dean, what is that?" Cas asked, getting up from the bed. "I'll show you in a second, but I want you to be open minded about this alright, Cas?" The angel thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I promise to be open minded Dean." With that Dean reached into the bag and pulled the item out. Cas's eyes widened, his face instantly flaming with a fierce blush. Dean simply smiled at him, which only seemed to make the angel blush harder. Cas shook his head hard, "No." 

"Oh come on, Cas. You said you'd try it." 

"I said I would be open minded, I did not agree to try anything."

"That's not a very opened minded thing to do now is it?" 

Cas's eyes narrowed, trying his best to scowl. "Fine." Cas said as last, snatching the pink satin panties from Dean's hand. Castiel pouted, while Dean smirked triumphantly, "That's my boy." He cast Dean a glare before sulking across the room and locking himself in the bathroom to change. The hunter pulled out the chair that rested next to the table and sat down, eager to see his little angel decked out in satin. When Dean was nineteen or so, he dated this girl, Rhonda Hurley. She made him try on her panties. And to Dean's surprise, it wasn't entirely terrible. Actually, he kinda liked it. 

The feeling of satin against his bare skin had felt absolutely amazing. And when Dean had saw those panties in the display window, he wondered what it would be like if Cas had them on. Dean's cock twitched in the confines of his jeans, bringing him back to reality. He had been so lost in his fantasy that he hadn't notice a whole five minutes had passed. Cas should have been out by now. Dean went over to the bathroom door, knocking. "Cas? Come on out baby." He cooed softly, trying to coax his angel into coming out. Cas groaned in reply, "Do I have to?" Dean smiled, then replied, "Yes Cas." The door remained closed. 

"Don't make me break it down." 

The lock clicked softly as it was disengaged, the door cracking open just enough for Castiel to stick his face out, the rest of his body safely hidden from sight. "You gonna come out?" Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow. Cas nodded in defeat. So, Dean returned to the bedroom area to wait patiently for Cas to come out and play. The door creaked as it opened further, and then Cas stepped out. Though, the shadows kept him well hidden. He hesitated for a moment, then finally stepped into the light. And as soon as he did the air seemed to magically vanish from Dean's lungs completely. Cas's dark brown, nearly black hair was in disarray; his eyes darting nervously from Dean to the floor as he squirmed in place. Damn, Dean thought, eyes slowly drifting down Cas's exposed body. The panties hugged him tightly, leaving little to the imagination. The pale pink color seemed to make Cas's beautiful eyes pop, and the decorative lace put emphasis on his slender thighs. 

He looked even better than the Busty Asian Beauties that Dean used to lust over, and that was saving something. Dean stood there, fists clenching at his side. It took everything he had to not just throw Cas down on the bed and take him right now. "Dean, this is embarrassing." Cas said, trying to cover himself with his hands. "Oh baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Dean said, his voice huskier than usual, his mouth suddenly dry. "Come here." He ordered. Cas walked over, stopping a mere foot from where Dean stood. Dean reached out, grasping Cas's hips and practically slamming their fronts together; drawing a startled gasp from Cas. 

His face flushed, no doubt feeling Dean's prominent erection pressing into his abdomen. Dean's hands glided to Cas's lower back, then dipped down, running over the satin panties. He cupped Cas's ass, groaning at how perfect Cas's cheeks felt in his hands. "Damn Cas, you have such a perfect ass." Dean said, leaving soft kisses along the column of his neck. "So you've told me." Cas said, words shaky on his lips. Dean could feel the angel stiffen against him as he nipped and sucked at his tender flesh, no doubt leaving behind countless hickeys. Dean started to grind against him, pushing a knee between his legs to rub against his hard on. While his hand slipped down into the panties to tease Cas's entrance. "D-Dean." He moaned sweetly, shyly grinding back. Dean's pointer finger made lazy circles around Cas's entrance, the tip slipping in easily. 

"Dean!" Cas jolted, he was about to chastise him when Dean's lips smashed against his in a heated kiss. Dean moved forward, forcing Cas to move back. That is until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he fell back with a small gasp. Cas bouced lightly on the springy mattress, and like a hungry predator, Dean pounced. Dean once again attacked Castiel's neck, biting him softly, soothing the sting with his tongue. He nibbled down the column of Cas's neck until he moaned loudly. Dean smirked, then began to suckle the sensitive spot, drawing a symphony of arousing noises from the angel. Dean drew back, admiring the darkening skin on Castiel's neck, marking him as Dean's. Satisfied, he began to lick a hot path down Cas's chest, stopping to gently bite at his nipples. 

Every sound that left Cas's mouth ignited a fire in Dean's veins, one that was growing quicker by the second. He stopped for a moment, hypnotized by the scene playing out before him. Sweet little Cas, usually so put together now becoming a writhing mess beneath Dean, and he was loving every minute of it. Castiel's eyes were screwed shut, head lolling to the side as his breath came in shallow pants. As erotic as Cas looked at the moment, Dean couldn't take the time to memorize every detail. His cock was aching like a sonofabitch as it was, any longer and Dean feared he might actually die of blue balls. So he continued, heading further down south. Leaving open-mouthed kisses on Cas's lean abdomen, which flexed with each touch of Dean's lips. Dean had moved so far down that he was now kneeling on the floor instead of on the bed, his head hovering between Cas's creamy thighs. 

Dean bit down on his lip to keep the moan from slipping free. Cas's erection strained against the pale fabric, a dark spot of precum growing bigger with each passing moment. Dean hooked his fingers into the lace waistband, slowly tugging them down Cas's slender legs. Then let the panties fall to the floor. Dean ran his hands along Cas's thighs, reveling in the feeling of smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Castiel's legs fell open, surrendering himself over to the all consuming pleasure. On his knees again, Dean moved back in between his legs once more, mere inches away from Castiel's rock solid erection. Dean lowered his head, ghosting his lips across the sensitive surface of Cas's dick. "Mmmhh." He moaned, arching his hips.

Dean licked a slow strip up the side of his erection, and Cas couldn't help but whimper at the intense pleasure that shot through him like lightening bolts. Dean repeated the action, again and again, making Cas's cock throb and driving him mad. "Dean-" he started, groaning halfway through, his body trembling at this point. "Please." Cas begged, and looking into Cas's deep blue eyes, Dean couldn't say no. And in an instant, Dean took Cas to the very back of his throat. Cas shouted in surprise, shooting clear off the bed, eyes widened as he buried his hands into Dean's hair. He panted harshly, trying to catch his breath and staring at Dean with utter shock. Dean tried his best to grin before starting to bob his head, swallowing with each downward stroke. Dean ran his tongue along his shaft, teasing the slit. The taste of precum filled his mouth as Cas pumped out a steady stream. It tasted sweet, like icing almost, and Dean found himself addicted to the flavor. Cas's hands clutched tightly in Dean's hair, but gentle enough as to not hurt Dean. Dean could tell Cas was nearing the edge; he knew Cas's body as well as he knew his own. And as much as Dean wanted to taste Cas's sweet release, he wanted to hit that peak together. As last second, Dean pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas whimpered, his glazed over eyes looking like a shimmering sea as he gazed at Dean pleadingly. Dean winked at him, and as expected, the angel blushed. Dean got to his feet and pulled off his t-shirt, letting it drop. Smirking happily when he saw Castiel staring at his toned chest hungrily. Dean kicked off his shoes and undid his belt, slowly pulling down the zipper. 

"Dean, please hurry." Cas said impatiently, words strained. "Your wish is my command." Dean replied, tugging off the rest of his clothes hastily. Dean stood at the edge of the bed as Cas gazed at him, looking ready to fall to his knees and worship Dean's body. With a growl Dean grabbed Cas by the legs, pulling him closer so that his ass balanced on the edge of the mattress. Dean reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube resting on the nightstand, knowing full well that this is were they would end up. 

He grasped around blindly, nearly sighing in relief when his fingers finally grasped the small tube. Dean popped it open, pouring a large amount into the palm of his hand before smearing it onto his cock. Dean dropped the bottle and grasped Cas's legs again, throwing one over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. Cas's face went beet red almost instantly. The head of Dean's dick nudged the crease of Castiel's ass and slid between the cheeks, bumping the entrance lightly. Then, he pushed himself in, penetrating the ring of tight muscles. 

Cas cried out, and Dean froze. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, panting. Cas nodded, heel digging into Dean's back, urging him to continue. Dean gladly complied, after all, who was he to deny the angel? He pushed in deeper, groaning at the tightness that gripped his cock mercilessly, the nearly unbearable heat that seemed to drive him insane with lust. Once Dean's hips were flush with Castiel's ass, he waited, letting him adjust, which was damn near impossible. Dean's head felt like it was spinning, his legs shook and threatened to give out all together.

A moment later Cas grinded against Dean, and Dean swore for a moment he saw stars dancing behind his eyelids. Dean pulled out almost all the way, before plunging back in again. Cas gasped, throwing his head back. Slowly, he began to piston his cock in and out of Cas's ass at a steady pace, picking up speed. Every thrust of Dean's hips was perfectly angled, hitting Cas's prostate head on every time. Sweat beaded Castiel's brow, his whole body seeming to glisten with a light sheen of sweat, making him look downright heavenly. 

Cas gripped the blankets tight, "Yes." The angel moaned in sheer ecstacy. The pace quickened, thrusts becoming deeper, harder, causing the bedframe to groan and the mattress to rock with their movement. "Dean. Dean." Cas murmured, sounding like he was on the brink of insanity, and Dean wasn't too far behind. How could anyone feel this kind of pleasure without going crazy from it? 

Dean's muscles started to contract, his body nearing the edge, moments away from falling. He reached down, hand wrapping around Cas's erection, stroking in time with his powerful thrusts. It didn't take long until Cas's body tense, his eyelids flying open, mouth gaping as his release hit him full force. "Dean!" He shouted, back arching off the bed, eyes darkening to an almost black as he came. The sight of Cas's face twisted in pleasure, the way his muscles clamped down on Dean, that was his undoing. 

"Cas." Dean groaned, before he blew. His body shuttered, vision going white. And for a moment, Dean could have sworn he was in heaven. Dean blinked rapidly to clear his vision, body still twitching with the aftershocks. When his vision did clear, he noticed that Castiel had passed out. Dean pulled out, instantly missing the feeling of being in his own personal heaven. Dean collapsed on the bed beside Cas, pulling him further up the bed and into Dean's arms. Exhaustion hit, and Dean was soon fast asleep with his angel tucked safely in his arms.


End file.
